Rage Ordo
"In wisdom is a secret ,that the true fool would not understand!"'-Rathe to Jango Fett. Rathe Gurfglider was a Male Trandoshan who was born on the distant world of Nar Shadda. He was a highly respected Trandoshan Slaver, who had the biggest count of captured Wookiees in his local area. After being disbanded from his men after a Death Watch attack, which was led by Khaliiz Mereel (a Trandoshan who joined forces with the Death Watch and helped Tor Vizsla attack Trandosha), Rathe was forced to leave Trandosha in search for a new life to start. He came across a group who looked like the Death Watch - he attacked them but he was outmatched and was captured. He found out that they were not Death Watch at all - It was the True Mandalorians. Jaster Mereel offered the Trandoshan partnership and Rathe became a True Mandalorian. Later, Khaliiz Mereel, now known as Khaliiz Mereel who joined the True Mandalorians, joined The Shadow Mandalorians, which Jaster Mereel appointed Rathe Gurfglider and Pre Mando (The Original Leader) to lead the men. . . '''''Early Years (60-50 BBY) Rathe Gur fglider worked in his Father's workshop since the age of thirteen, when Trandoshans are thought to be teenagers. He helped his Father smuggle illegal cargo to crimenal planets, mostly on the Outer Rim. His Father had good connections with the Black Sun orginisation and Rathe's Father was rarely stopped by the Republic. Rathe's Father was even summoned by the Republic to deliver dangerous cargo to Mandalore. Unfortunately, Rathe's Father was shot by a Bounty Hunter who claims that Rathe had to pay up. The Hunter killed Rathe's Father as a warning that if he doesn't pay up, he is next. After Rathe's Father death, Rathe established a Slave company - "A Trandoshans main sport is hunting Wookiees" ''he remarked. He did this to find money. He "borrowed" a cargo ship from a seller in the Black Market. After a while, he killed the seller so he doesn't have to pay for the ship, otherwise that will increase his amount of money he is due. He asked his friend, Khaliiz Mereel to help him capture Wookiees and other species to put up for Slavery. Khaliiz agreed with Rathe's partnership and he promised Khaliiz that he will get half of the money Rathe makes after he pays his debts. The Wookiee Hunter...(57-55 BBY) ''' '' Rathe and Khaliiz's first couple of times at catching Wookiees was unsuccessful because they used force pikes or stolen Magnaguard Electrostaffs. But when they got hold of weapons that they bought on the Black Market, the Wookiees were doomed. In total, Rathe and Khaliiz captured between five and ten Wookiees a day. Most Wookiee tribes re-organised their villages to be more protective against attacking Trandoshan Slavers but Rathe and Khaliiz out-smarted the Wookiee trap. They used Rocket-Launchers from long distances or if the Rockets where unavailable, they would use Snipers and for close range they would use Rifles, Pistols and Knives. Rathe's Company grew...After a lot of customers, Rathe put down the prices for Wookiees, making them affordable. Nearly everyone had at least on Wookiee slave working either in the household or out in the fields. Captured by Death Watch... Once, when Rathe was hunting on planet the Trandosha, he saw strange ships fly by. Rathe didn't know what kind of ships there were, and his curiosity prevented him from going back. He moved and saw strange soldiers run out of the ships. He realized that was the Death Watch, and he saw a Trandoshan walking out with the Soldiers. He recognized that was his old friend Khaliiz, under the Death Watch name Triiz Vizsla. Rathe could not defeat so many Death Watch troops,so he ran away. When Triiz realised someone was hiding, he saw Rathe and recognized him. Triiz took his blaster and shot Rathe's leg. Rathe fell on the ground but he did not give up, he stood up and ran on. But it wa s to late, Death Watch and Triiz surrounded him.They took Rathe's gun. Triiz ignited his saber and....Suddenly a True Mandalorian shot at Triiz hand and the Death Watch Troops and Triiz retreated to a nearby forest. That True Mandalorian soldier who helped Rathe was named Jango Fett. He took Rathe to there nearest hideout. Jango Fett saw somthing special in Rathe, and Jango Invited Rathe to join the True Mandalorians. Rathe was showing great respect to Jango and other members of the True Mandalorians. There was another captured Trandoshan, named Pre Mando. He was with Death Watch, but after all he joined True Mandalorians. Pre asked permission to create his own group called Shadow Mandalorians .Jango agreed on it, and so did all members of the True Mandalorians. Rathe and Mando were good friends, so Pre invited Rathe to join The Shadow Mandalorians and the Shadow Clan. Rathe accepted the invitation, and Rathe changed his name to RavenKnight Fett. As well Veralore Cabur joined the group .After all Triis Vizsla joined a the True Mandalorians ,and changed his name to Khaliiz Mereel. Rathe served well to Pre Manda, and to the Shadow Clan, so Pre made Rathe leader of Shadow Mandalorians... The Great Hunt... Great Hunt is a Mandalorian Tradition.After joining Shadow Mandalorians,Rathe and his squad were sent to planet Tatooine to the GREAT HUNT.They took some Mandalorian shuttles and flied to Tatooine.When they landed they had to spred out to find someone to Hunt Down.There are many Rancors on Tatooine,so Rathe wanted a good price.He took his good friends with him,Boil Vac and Brandon Fett,they head to Rancor ways.They were walking one hour,the day was very hot.Suddenly Rathe heard a noice.He looked,and saw a big Rancor coming out from a cave.They opened fire at the Rancor. The Rancor throwed Boil away,there is only Rathe and Brandon left.They were lucky to have jetpacks.They fired their jetpacks and flied to the Rancors head.Rathe shooted in the Rancors head,and the Rancor fell.Boil stoot up,and helped Rathe and Brandon to get the Rancor to the shuttle.Not many Mandalorians returned,who did returned they had a Rancor and others animals on that planet.After the GREAT HUNT they all flied to Nar Shadda,to sell what they hunted down! Family...''' Rathe hadn't got a big family.He had a lot of sisters that dyed.There is only to sisters left.Suzzy Spaceblast and Kanen Petrova.As well Rathe had a son names Grandd Gurfglider.His human mother died on Hutta.Rathe married a Trandoshian,Kyra Antalore.Rathe's son was a Mandalorian Merceanry who is in the Mandalorian group called The Shadow Mandalorians.Grandd was born on Mandalore,but after moved to Corellia.Rathe rarely was visiting his son,of the Clone Wars conflict started.When Clone Wars began,many planet became nautral.To fly to Corellia was costing a lot of credits,because Mandalore was neutral.If someone wanted to fly to Corellia they had to fly from Coruscant to Mandalore,and make stop on Mandalore.After fly from Mandalore to Corellia.Rathe was happy that he captured Rancor on Tatooin,when he sold a Rancor,he had enough credits to fly to Corellia.When he landed on Corellia spaceport,he saw Grandd coming.Grandd told him that he bought a good Corellian ship to fly of this planet.Rathe was very happy to hear that his son going to be with him all the time with him now! Category:Male Characters Category:The Shadow Mandalorians Category:Mandalorian Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:Trandoshans Category:Commander Category:Male